The NMR Shared Resource provides the infrastructure for the acquisition of NMR data and the determination of structures of biological molecules. The Varian INOVA 500-MHz NMR magnet, with its new console and probes are located in room 1009 of the Eppley Science Hall. The new Varian INOVA 600-MHz instrument is in the adjacent room (1010 ESH) and the two rooms have been connected with an opening. The 500-MHz NMR instrument has been upgraded with a new console and associated probes to make it state-of-the-art and compatible with the 600 instrument. A cold probe has been ordered for the 600 instrument, which will provide a significant increase in signal to noise and sensitivity. The facility is directed by Dr. Gus Wang (Assistant Professor, Eppley Institute, UNMC), with the support of Paul Keifer, Ph.D. (Research Assistant Professor, Eppley Institute), who maintains the infrastructure and provides user support. Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding account for 18% of the facility's usage.